Skill Tree
The Skill Tree is a feature of the game that allows the player to spend Skill Points (and sometimes CR or GP ) in order to obtain improvements and perks. The Skill Tree is divided in 6 parts: Careerist, Scout, Assault, Destroyer, Sniper and Gunsmith. Except from Careerist perks, which are temporary and can be purchased only with GP, by investing Skill Points in the other sections the player will determine his class. Careerist *'Weapon EXP Booster' ::Increases experience gained for metalevels & MP by 2 times ::60 GP for 1 day, 170 GP for 5 days, 400 GP for 30 days *'Double Experience' ::Doubles the amount of experience you get in match. Stacks with another experience booster. ::Bonus: Increases the EXP points you get by 2 times ::20 GP for 1 day, 57 GP for 5 days, 165 GP for 30 days *'Triple Experience' ::Triples the amount of experience points you get in match. Stacks with another experience booster, but overrides Double Experience skill ::Bonus: Increases the EXP points you get by 3 times ::30 GP for 1 day, 108 GP for 5 days, 330 GP for 30 days *'W-Task Specialist' ::Increased speed of W-Task completion by 2 times ::35 GP for 1 day, 70 GP for 5 days, 199 GP for 30 days *'Contract Expert' ::Increased speed of contracts completion by 2 times ::25 GP for 1 day, 59 GP for 5 days, 199 GP for 30 days *'Achievement Specialist' ::Increased speed of achievement completion by 2 times ::30 GP for 1 day, 39 GP for 5 days, 199 GP for 30 days *'Experience Taxes' ::All players pay you a percentage of the gained experience points at the end of a match. You must kill at leaast 5 enemies ::Bonus: Additional 1.5% of sum of every player experience points ::60 GP for 1 day, 170 GP for 5 days, 400 GP for 30 days *'Near-death Experience' ::The less health (<20) - the more experience you gain ::Bonus: From 1.1x to 2.2x experience gain ::30 GP for 1 day, 65 GP for 5 days, 295 GP for 30 days *'Untouchable' ::5-seconds invulnerability after spawn ::45 GP for 1 day, 75 GP for 5 days, 300 GP for 30 days *'Quick Respawn' ::Reduced time between respawns (in not round-based games) ::30 GP for 1 day, 55 GP for 5 days, 200 GP for 30 days *'Profile View Blocking' ::Blocking the ability of other user to see your profile through rating ::20 GP for 1 day, 40 GP for 5 days, 70 GP for 30 days *'Removal from Rating' ::Removes your position from rating ::10-35 GP (currently unavailable) *'Night Warrior' ::When playing at night (from 2.00-8.00 AM) you get a credit bonus ::Bonus: Increased amount of credits you earn in match by 30% ::40 GP for 1 day, 65 GP for 5 days, 245 GP for 30 days *'Night Time EXP' ::Bonus: Additional EXP during night hours ::80 GP for 1 day, 120 GP for 5 days, 325 GP for 30 days *'EXP for Kill Series' ::Additional EXP points for kill series (rage, storm etc.). Stacks with another experience booster ::Bonus: Increased EXP points for kill series by 1.5 times ::20 GP for 1 day, 40 GP for 5 days, 145 GP for 30 days *'BEAR Killer' :Knowledge of BEAR weaknesses can cause them more damage ::Bonus: Increased hit damage for BEAR by 10% ::200-1450 GP (currently unavailable) *'USEC Killer' ::Knowledge of USEC weaknesses can cause them more damage ::Bonus: Increased hit damage for USEC by 10% ::200-1450 GP (currently unavailable) *'The Death Contract' ::No penalty for suicide ::10 GP for 1 day, 25 GP for 5 days, 80 GP for 30 days *'Hardcore Early Access' ::Allows to join Hardcore games without level restrictions ::30 GP for 1 day, 70 GP for 5 days, 250 GP for 30 days *'Merchant' ::Skills of a seasoned trader can receive a discount on credit weapons ::Bonus: Decreased cost on credit weapons by 20% ::45-300 GP (currently unavailable) Scout *'Basic IPSC Training for Pistols' ::Pistol accuracy training from world-known IPSC ::Bonus: +5 points to pistols accuracy ::1 SP *'Magpul Training Course for Pistols' ::Basic tactical course from Magpul for pistol operators ::Bonus: -10 points to pistol recoil ::2 SP *'Advanced IPSC Training for Pistols' ::Ability to reload pistols faster ::Bonus: +10 points to pistols reload speed ::2 SP *'Magpul Expert Training Course' ::Personal pistol training from the best experts of Magpul ::Bonus: -15 points to pistols recoil ::4 SP *'Special Pistol Ammo' :Expansive bullets to provide more damage ::Bonus: +10 points to pistols damage ::2 SP , 55000 CR , 55 GP *'Pistol Master' ::Master skills with pistols operating techniques ::Bonus: Increased EXP points for killing with pistol 2x ::6 SP , 45000 CR *'Unique Pistol' ::Confirmation of skills by the access to unique pistol ::Bonus: TT (pistol) ::6 SP , 45000 CR , 195 GP *'Scout Endurance' ::Overall fitness course for scouts ::Bonus: +10 health points ::4 SP *'Armor Plates for Limbs' ::Lightweight kevlar armor to protect arms and legs ::Bonus: Reduced damage for limbs by 20% ::20-200 GP *'Additional Pistol Magazines' ::Provides the additional pistol mags to an operator ::Bonus: +2 pistol magazines ::30 GP for 1 day, 90 GP for 5 days, 300 GP for 30 days *'Movement in the Sitting Position' ::Mastering the advanced movement tactics ::Bonus: +25% to sit-movement speed ::2 SP *'Scout Operator' ::Tactical weapon handing drills ::Bonus: Weapons switch 40% faster ::3 SP , 15 GP *'Scanner' ::Connection to the satellite can pinpoint the enemy's support used by opposing troops ::Bonus: Displays enemy support icons on the radar ::4 SP *'Analyst I' ::Ability to visualize the health of the fighters in the team ::Bonus: Friendly health visualization ::4 SP , 15000 CR *'Analyst II' ::Further development of analytical skills allows to evaluate the health of enemy combatants ::Bonus: Enemy fighters health visualization ::6 SP , 30000 CR *'Analyst III' ::Enemy classes detection skill ::Bonus: Displays the classes of enemy fighters on the tactical minimap ::4 SP , 50000 CR *'Shadow Training' ::Silent movement skill that achieves through the use of special footwear and training ::Bonus: Silent movement ::8 SP , 100000 CR *'Stock Parts Alleviation' ::Optimizing the weight of parts of weapons by drilling holes and grooves ::Bonus: +3 points to mobility of main weapon ::1 SP *'Basic Training for Fast Reload' ::Ability to reload a main weapon faster ::Bonus: +5 points to reload speed of main weapon ::3 SP *'Light Alloys in Weapon Parts' ::Weight optimization of units and parts of weapon through the use of light alloys ::Bonus: +6 points to mobility of main weapon ::3 SP *'Unique SMG' ::Intermediate exclusive weapons for the scout in the SPEC weapon set. The quietest weapon in the game ::Bonus: H&K MP5SD Spec (SMG) ::4 SP , 100000 CR *'Long Barrel I' ::Basic modification focused on increasing the length of the barrel ::Bonus: +10 meters to fire distance of main weapon ::4 SP *'Increased Fire Rate' ::Reducing the length of castube and increasing the return spring stifness ::Bonus: +5 points to fire rate of main weapon ::5 SP , 20000 CR *'Trigger Group Weight Optimization' ::Advanced procedures of weight reduction of weapon trigger group ::Bonus: +8 points to mobility of main weapon ::6 SP , 45000 CR *'Knife Training' ::Cold weapons training from spetsnaz veterans ::Bonus: Knife hit speed 1.5 times faster ::4 SP , 15000 CR *'Scout Master' ::Mastered skills of the hardcore recon-scout ::Bonus: EXP points for killing with knife 3x *'Unique SMG' ::Confirmation of skill by the access to unique SMG ::Bonus: PP-19-01 Vityaz-SN (SMG) ::1 SP , 200000 CR , 455 GP Assault *'Alfa Group Tactical Training' ::Main Weapon tactical course by Alfa Antiterror group ::Bonus: +5 points to reload speed of main weapon ::2 SP *'Long Barrel II' ::Basic modification focused on increasing the length of the barrel ::Bonus: +15 meters to fire distance of main weapon ::2 SP *'Special Bullet Shape' ::Small changes in the shape of bullets for greater penetration ::Bonus: +8 points to penetration of main weapon, +5 penetration of pistols ::4 SP *'Assault Endurance' ::Overall fitness course for assault class operators ::Bonus: +5 health points ::4 SP *'Physical Training' ::Physical exercises and training for special forces of Russian internal troops ::Bonus: Reduces fall damage by 1.5 times ::2 SP *'Damper Stock' ::Stock is fitted with a spring damper to reduce recoil effect ::Bonus: -3 points to recoil of main weapon ::2 SP *'MOLLE Vest' ::Provides a MOLLE vest system, that significantly boosts the speed of weapon reloading process ::Bonus: +7 points to reload speed of main weapon ::3 SP *'PHP Ammunition' ::Plated Hollow-point expansive bullets split on several parts when they hit the target ::Bonus: +10 points to damage of main weapons ::600-4000 GP (currently unavailable) *'Tactical Assault Operator' ::Mastered skills with ability to aim precisely through mechanical iron sights ::Bonus: Additional zoom when aiming to iron sights ::6 SP , 25000 CR *'Biological Preparations' ::Complex of medical procedures and drugs to accelerate wound healing ::Bonus: Health regeneration when HP<40 ::7 SP , 35000 CR *'Intensive Biopreps' ::Extending the range of medicine regenerative properties ::Bonus: Health regeneration when HP<60 ::8 SP , 35000 CR , 95 GP *'FMJ Ammo' ::Full metal jacket ammo increases damage from bullet hits ::Bonus: +4 points to damage of main weapon ::4 SP , 20000 CR Destroyer Sniper Gunsmith Category:Game Features